


Wander Lust

by Their_Pet_Wolf



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged up Akabane Karma, Akabane Karma in a Suit, Akabane Karma is a Fcking Tease, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Akabane Karma is a Sadist, Bureaucrat Akabane Karma, Hotel room Mix-Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied public orgasm, It's Hard For Me To Just Jump Right Into Smut Okay?, Karma X Reader - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Degredation, Mild Swearing, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Slight Humilation, Slow Burn Before the Smexy Parts, Spanking, This is Literally the Longest Thing I Have Ever Written, Top Akabane Karma, Yagami Yato Writing Event, like a REALLY slow burn, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Their_Pet_Wolf/pseuds/Their_Pet_Wolf
Summary: Karma Akabane always knew how to read the room and all the people inside it. It had been something he learned long ago, and it had helped him greatly in his profession over the years. You were no exception to his ways.~~~Karma X Male Reader where reader sees Karma in a suit for the first time, and gets visibly affected. Karma, being the sadist he is, can't let it slide. He takes every opportunity to tease, in more ways than one ;)First time writing in 2nd person, please be nice.Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic EventDiscord: @R3dWolf (Aster)#1548
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Male Reader, Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: October 2020





	Wander Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 6640  
> Pairing: Karma Akabane x Male Reader  
> Warnings: Smut ahead

Karma Akabane always knew how to read the room and all the people inside it. It had been something he learned long ago, and it had helped him greatly in his profession over the years. You were no exception to his ways. He could always see how your eyes lit up whenever he walked in a room, and how your cheeks always turned the cutest shade of pink when he teased you. He noticed how you never seemed to put any effort into stopping his teasing despite how much you claimed to hate it. His second favorite, was the day he had apparently teased the most by specifically  **not** teasing you. Nagisa had convinced the redhead to take it easy on you once, and the way you looked like a dejected puppy was hilarious to him. That night, he made you admit you liked his teasing with the threat of never doing it again.

It wasn’t his favorite thing to tease you about though. No, that came from when you saw him in a suit for the first time. It had been a normal, boring day at the Ministry, and he had to be all business, all day. By the time Karma came home, he was practically aching for someone to tease. He had a secretary, but it was so easy to push things too far with her and he had already been warned about “sexual harassment” when it came to his at-work plaything. And then, as if his prayer had been answered there you were, sitting on his couch and waiting. He had given you a spare key in case of emergencies, but that wasn’t the case. You had texted him about a surprise waiting when he got home; he assumed it was supposed to be the box of pizza sitting on your lap and your company, but the blush on your face and tent in your pants that you tried hard to hide was way more entertaining. He pretended to notice only the blush to save you  **some** dignity, and because it made him start to formulate a plan.

Since then, he made it a point to wear a suit if he knew you were going to be there. Not once did he ever let on the reason why, but he knew exactly what he was doing to you each and every time. It was the easiest way to tease you, and by far his most favorite. He always went to bed with a smirk afterwards at the thought of you going home after any interaction with him to stroke your dirty cock just because he was dressed well. He would be a liar if the thought didn’t give him reason to dirty his own sheets every time as well, though. It wasn’t his fault that the thought of you being a lewd little pet made him hard, just like it wasn’t his fault that he just so happened to fill a suit well enough that it made your mind and body go wild with desire. It was in fact your fault, because if you didn’t react so perfectly Karma wouldn’t be doing this so often. If he wasn’t doing this so often, then he wouldn’t be craving you next to him every night so he could make your fantasies come true. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. 

This was going on quite regularly for a few weeks, and Karma was certain at some point you were about to burst just from hearing his name, let alone actually seeing him. So, when he had to travel for work and was told he could bring one person along, he knew exactly who he had to choose... Of course, convincing you would be another matter entirely. That night, he texted you, asking to meet him at some fancy restaurant for a proposition, and you were already nervous. Karma, the guy you had been obsessing over for months, inviting you to dinner at a fancy restaurant. Was this a date? No.. Karma didn’t do dates, it was probably just another excuse to tease you somehow. You had an inkling he knew about your interest in him when he had a suit, and you were going to a fancy dinner where suits would be expected, if not mandatory; Karma just wanted someone to torture. So, reluctantly, you put on your nicest suit and followed the directions to the restaurant. 

Telling the host whom you were meeting got you taken down to a table out of the way of all the others, tucked away in a corner where Karma was sitting and waiting for you. He wasn’t wearing a suit. He wasn’t dressed very nice at all, and it made you wonder how he was even allowed into the restaurant. Money, you realized, could do wonders; especially when the one with money was a well known bureaucrat. You suddenly felt overdressed as you sat across from the redhead, and tried hard to fight the heat you could feel rising to your cheeks. Karma seemed to notice it anyway, and smirked as he looked you up and down. “What, don’t tell me you dressed up just for me, Little Pet?” That damned nickname always sent chills down your spine, and as much as you hated to admit it, it always sent a thrill through you to your very core; something you were sure Karma was very aware of.

Instead of answering, you simply stared Karma down, meeting his smirk with a soft glare as you tried to read what hidden motive Karma had for calling you here. He had been wearing a suit every day for weeks, and now that you were alone together at a fancy restaurant, he shows up in normal attire? And he called you here under the guise of some sort of proposition, which never ended well for whoever Karma was working with. He saw people, not as individuals, but as playthings. “Spit it out, Akabane. Why did you call me here?” Karma’s smirk widened a little as he motioned a waiter over, ignoring your question for now as he ordered a red wine to drink for the both of you, as well as some water. 

Karma turned his attention back to you once the waiter left you alone, and you felt your heart melt a little at the way he looked at you. There was something about it that made your skin crawl; it was the way a predator would assess their prey before pouncing. “Come now, I invited you here as my guest, didn’t I? We don’t need to talk about formalities before we’ve even gotten our meals. It’s on me tonight, so go ahead and order whatever you want.” There was something in his honey coated voice that made you weary. Sure.. he may be the one taking care of the cost, but you would be the one paying later. Nothing was ever free when it came to Karma Akabane, and you weren’t sure you wanted to be on the receiving end of whatever he may have planned.

However, in knowing how Karma’s mind worked, you knew that everything would be going his way tonight. If you wanted to know why he called you here, you had to play by his rules. So, you opened up the menu and paled. Even the cheapest option was more expensive than you could reasonably afford on a good day. Judging by the way Karma was still smirking at you, you were pretty sure he knew that. “Is there a problem, Pet?” Karma asked with an air of smugness that only he could achieve, causing you to blush slightly and hide your face behind the menu. Based on the chuckle you heard from the redhead, you were sure you were reacting exactly how he wanted. At some point while you looked over the menu, Karma moved into a more comfortable sitting position, slouching in his chair a little.

Having made a decision, you set the menu down and raised a brow at Karma’s position. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and the majority of his lower half was under the table, hidden by the cloth hanging off the sides. He simply wore his signature smirk, and you shrugged. If Karma wanted to make a fool of himself in a fancy restaurant, it was no skin off your back. You saw the waiter coming back with a bottle of very expensive looking wine, and took a few deep breaths to steel your nerve. Before they were at the table though, you felt something brush along your thigh, slowly moving upwards. Your eyes widened as your gaze shot back to Karma, easily putting two and two together; would he really go that far? You had your answer in the form of a rubbing feeling right over your center and Karma’s smirk widening as he kept his nonchalant composure.

That was why he was sitting so weird, it was to reach you easier so you could make a fool of yourself. Gripping the edge of your seat, you clenched your jaw so you wouldn’t give anything away. That only lasted so much as you felt the pressure increase, causing white noise to run through your brain. Vaguely, you could hear Karma ordering for the both of you, but you didn’t quite catch what was said. Once the waiter left, the rubbing on your cock decreased as well. Had you been thinking clearly, you would have just grit your teeth and moved on, or maybe even you would have considered leaving altogether. But, you were thinking anything but clearly, brain too clouded by the promise of pleasure that was then taken away; so when Karma lessened the pressure of his foot on your cock, you couldn’t stop the whine that left you as your hips pushed forward, trying to chase the retreating pleasure.

The dark chuckle that left Karma made you know you messed up, but in that moment you couldn’t care. You just wanted the pleasure back, and Karma was well aware of this, moving his foot away every inch you tried pushing closer. “Now then, since we’ve ordered how about we talk about why I had you meet me here, alright Pet? You see, I have to travel for business in a couple days, and I’m allowed to bring one person along for company. After a lot of consideration, I’ve decided you were the perfect victim- er, I mean person to bring along. What do you say to that, hm?” Karma wanted to take you along on a trip, where the two of you would be alone for who knows how long? No, no, absolutely n-

“Yes” You moaned once Karma returned the stolen pressure right to your cock. It wasn't an answer to his question, it was a small moan of relief. Something you were sure he knew given who he was. He was going to try to manipulate you into agreeing to this? The thought of why he could want you there this badly made your blood run hot, sending a thrill down your spine and right to your aching cock that twitched towards the pleasure being given to it. You could hear the smirk in his voice as he started talking again, but more pressure had been added to your center which caused your brain to turn off. You couldn't comprehend anything that was being said to you; the movement against your cock felt too great.

You felt yourself getting closer, and closer, and then Karma's irritatingly smug voice finally caught your attention. "So what do you say, Pet?" You looked at him, obviously confused. He stared back with a wide, challenging smirk, and you could hear the question before it left his lips. You could see in his eyes, what he was giving you permission for; what he wanted you to do. "Will you come?" The whispered yes left your lips before you could fully process what you had sentenced yourself to. Karma though, knew exactly what he was doing, and made sure you followed through on both accounts.

Two days later, you were in a car with Karma, the two of you being driven to a hotel somewhere in a town you couldn’t remember the name of. That was dangerous, given who your company was, but you couldn’t help but be distracted. You had known Karma would be sending a car to pick you up, but you weren’t expecting him to already be in the back waiting for you; nor were you expecting him to be wearing that  **damned** suit. He wouldn’t wear it to a fancy restaurant, but he would wear it to pick you up for a trip you didn’t even want to go on? He was wearing that signature smirk on his face as he looked at you, seeming to read your mind as he spoke. “I have a meeting to get to later tonight. We really should have left yesterday, but I figured you could use a day to rest after your little incident.” He spoke with a lilt in his voice, causing your insides to turn to Jell-O.

Instead of giving him a response, you threw your luggage into the trunk and got in next to the evil redhead. You sat down, putting as much space between the two of you as possible, but it was a small car. You could feel his piercing gaze on the back of your head as you stared out the window, trying hard to ignore the feelings that stirred inside you when you thought about just  **how good** Karma looked in a suit. Especially when one was so obviously tailored to fit him perfectly. Now and then you would glance at him when you were sure he was looking elsewhere, letting your eyes linger over every detail. The simple white shirt that had the top button undone, gave him more of a casual look rather than the professional one more suited for his line of work. The jacket wasn’t quite black, but was more of a deep blue-gray, one that complemented his skin and hair tones perfectly. You didn’t dare glance at his pants, mostly because if Karma happened to catch you, you didn’t want to deal with the accusations of staring at such an incriminating area, especially not if your mind decided to wander even further.

You were snapped out of your thoughts by the feeling of the car turning off. Looking around, you saw your mind must have been wandering more than you realized, because the multi-hour drive had gone by in what felt like less than an hour. You tried not to think too hard about it and instead got out to grab your things. Karma did the same, and the two of you walked inside the hotel as the driver started up the car again and took off. Great, now you were stuck at the hotel, and subsequently with Karma for however long this thing lasted. Walking into the hotel showed that it was just as fancy as the restaurant you and Karma had visited the two days prior. You felt vastly underdressed in comparison to all the fancy suits and gorgeous dresses, a similar feeling from when you felt overdressed during dinner. 

This time, however, you weren’t with the majority, and it made you feel small. You stuck close to Karma’s side, wishing that somehow his intimidating aura from back when you were in school would be enough to ward off the stares you could feel burning into your flesh. After a bit of uncomfortable silence, you could feel Karma’s arm slip around your waist and pull you closer into a protective hold, causing your face to rival the other male’s hair color. Looking up, you saw for once that Karma wasn’t smirking at the predicament he had put you in. He looked serious, and you had the thought of how that look didn’t suit him very well. You pushed that aside though, and let yourself relax as you leaned a little towards the hold. Karma may be an ass, but he wasn’t going to let anyone else treat you with disrespect. For now, while you two were in the lobby till the time you got to your rooms, you were safe.

The two of you made your way to the front desk, and you stayed silent as Karma took care of checking the two of you in. Everything went by flawlessly, until you were handed two keys for the same room. No, that couldn't be right; the two of you sharing one room for multiple days? You were going to yell at Karma for tricking you like that, but stopped short when you heard the words that left his lips. “That can’t be right, it’s supposed to be a conjoined room situation.” His lips were pursed into a frown, and you decided you hated that much more than seeing him look serious; it looked way too out of place on his face. The receptionist looked over everything, and came to the conclusion that the system must have glitched and put you into a shared room instead of a conjoined. Everything else was also filled, so there were no other options; you had to suck it up and share a space for the weekend.

Karma didn’t seem to have any more of an argument as he took the keys, back to wearing his cocky smirk. You could practically see the wheels turning behind his eyes as he planned whatever was going on in his mind. It made your heart race, and truthfully, made your pants tighten a little. You snatched the spare from him, pretending the red on your face was from anger at the situation and not the flush of arousal that always happened whenever you saw the deviant look in his eyes. The two of you left in search of an elevator to take to your room, and you could feel how close Karma was walking next to you. Your body reacted to the heat emanating from his; skin prickling and your blood running hot. It was nice when he was doing so to protect you, but you knew that wasn’t what was on his mind now. Karma had new ammunition to use against you, it was only a matter of when.

Soon, the two of you had found your room up on the top floor. You didn’t trust Karma to be behind you right now, so you insisted he be the one to open the door. He did, and the dark snicker that left him made your skin crawl. “What?” You asked, mind reeling with the probabilities of what that could mean. He didn’t answer, so you pushed past him to look into the room, and then froze on the spot. It was a simple, small room: a dresser, TV, a closet, a door that probably led to the bathroom, a mini fridge, and a single twin sized bed. 

“Something the matter, Little Pet?” Karma asked, his hot breath brushing against your cheek. You jumped away from him with a squeak, face slowly turning a vibrant pink the more you thought about close he had been in order to feel his breath like that. 

“Y-Yes!” You stammered out. “There’s only one bed. How are we supposed to sleep on something that small? How are we supposed to sleep  **together** ?” You demanded. Karma’s smirk turned predatory as he grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the small bed, laying on his side and pulling you down to lay next to him. There was no room for you to have any personal space, so you were pressed up even closer to Karma. You were able to at least shift your hips a little so he couldn’t feel the hard you had been sporting since the lobby. Karma, however, wouldn’t accept that.

The hand on your wrist pulled you closer to his chest, and his free arm wrapped around your waist with his hand on your ass. He used that to pull you closer as well, and you felt your brain turn off. You were close enough that you could see the flecks of orange and yellow in his golden eyes. You could smell his breath, minty from when he had brushed his teeth earlier that morning. There was the smell of his soap and his fancy cologne, but underneath it was something more subtle. The smell of Sandalwood, Patchouli, and Jasmine all mixed together and balanced with a slight musk. It was the smell of Karma himself and it drew you in, hypnotizing you. “Simple, we’ll just have to lay here like this.”

The sound of Karma’s voice snapped you out of your trance long enough for you to be able to fully take in your position. The pink of your face grew darker until it was rivaling his hair for what felt like the hundredth time, and you were quick to get out of his grasp, nearly falling off the bed in the process. Catching yourself, you managed to stand upright and tried to wrap your head around what just happened. This was a joke, a prank he had somehow pre orchestrate to tease you some more. It had to be, right? There was no way the fates would be this cruel to you. Before you could make a fool of yourself even more, you simply turned around to ignore the redhead and dug through your suitcase until you found what you were looking for. “I’m going swimming, don’t wait up for me.” 

Swim trunks in hand, you left the shared room and marched your way to the elevator so you could get to the floor with the pool. It might not have been the best idea to put on something so loose given the way your body was reacting, but you were hoping a dip in the almost certainly cold water would do your body good. You could have just hopped in a cold shower, you supposed, but you didn't want to give Karma the satisfaction that would come with you nonverbally admitting he got under your skin. Not to mention that you needed to put some space between the two of you for now. You liked Karma, you had for years, but that didn’t mean you were immune to his teasing. In fact, you were more susceptible to it, and there was really only so much you could take. 

Once you got to the pool, you were more than happy to see that it was empty. It was surprising, considering what you had been told about the hotel being completely full, but you wouldn’t argue with alone time. You saw a little changing room and went in to pull on your swimming trunks on, and put your regular clothes into a little laundry bag. Then, you headed to the pool, jumping right into the deep end. It was cold, as suspected, and that was enough to take your mind off what had happened just floors above you. You resurfaced, and then stayed there until your body got used to the temperature. Then, you were happy to just float on the water while trying to process the fact that even if it was just to fluster you, Karma had hit on you…

By the time you were ready to leave the pool, it was hours later and your hands and feet were wrinkled similar to that of an old man’s. You took your time drying off and heading back to your room anyway. You really weren’t ready to go back to Karma, but your stomach was demanding some sort of food. It must be nearly dinner; were you really drifting in the pool for that long? And yet, Karma had kept his distance the entire time. Good, maybe he would recognize he pushed a little too far this time and would back off for the rest of the time you two were supposed to be here. You made your way back to your room and braced yourself before opening the door. The room was empty. 

Curious, you looked around the room, until you saw a note on the desk in a precise penmanship that could only be Karma’s. He had gone to his dinner meeting, and wouldn’t be back till eight or so. You checked your watch; it was only a quarter to seven. You were tempted to order some room service for your own food, but there was a different, stronger urge tempting you. You had just over an hour of alone time, before you would be trapped to a one person bed with the man you had a crush on. There would be a lot of tension, but at least you could ease some of it now. You didn’t give yourself time to think your way out of it and instead made your way to the bed. 

The scent of Karma was faint, but still around, and it was enough to get you hard once again. You grabbed the pillow he had been using and held it under your nose, searching for any lingering trace of the redhead. At the same time, your eyes drifted closed and your hand found its way into your swimsuit and to your hard cock. You could imagine Karma’s strong hands wrapping around your shaft and shuddered hard, giving a tiny moan. Your mind went to him in that damn suit as your hand started to move, and it felt even better. He always looked so hot, but there was something about him filling out a suit so well that added a new layer to it. In fact, the first time you saw him in a suit was the day you finally recognized you had feelings for the redhead. “Oh, Karma~” You moaned softly, intent on taking your time. You had a while, so may as well enjoy it, right?

“Yes, Pet?” His voice cooed inside your mind, causing you to moan once more. You would never admit it, but that nickname sent thrills through your spine in the best way each time. Oh, how you longed for him to mean it. You had to give a silent compliment to yourself, that little phrase sounded so real. Almost as if he were in the same room as you instead of it being all in your head. In fact it.. Was almost too real. Cautiously, you opened your eyes and paled at what you saw. Standing in front of you, leaning against the wall with a very wide smirk was the real Karma. Oh, you were so screwed. 

“Oh please, don’t stop on my account. In fact, I don’t think you should get to stop. You were thinking of me to get off, and trying to hide it no less. While I’m flattered you must think so highly of me, I think you should be punished for acting so lewd~” You couldn’t think, couldn’t process what was going on. Karma slowly made his way to you, looking like an animal cornering its prey as you trembled on the bed. He was nearly on top of you by the time you were able to talk.

“W-What are you doing here so early?” Confusion was obvious on his face as he pulled out his phone, showing you the time: five minutes to eight. You finally pulled your hand out of your suit, feeling betrayed as you looked at your watch: five to seven. At some point during your drive, you must’ve changed time zones and hadn’t noticed. You never wanted to hurt whoever came up with the different time zones more than you did right in that moment. “K-Karma, it isn’t what it looks like, I-”

“You were imagining me while that filthy hand of yours was stroking your cock. You were thinking you had more alone time, and then you were caught in the act by yours truly. I fail to see how you could possibly lie your way out of this one, Little Pet.” He said with a dark chuckle. He was right, even if you could try to figure out some sort of lie to tell that sounded plausible, he literally heard you moan his name. He responded to it. You were caught red handed, and now you had to deal with the knowledge that Karma had the same knowledge to use against you whenever he saw fit. “Now then, I’m still not going to let you off the hook that easy.”

Karma sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing your wrist to pull you close in one swift movement. You were too stunned to resist as he pulled you over his lap and pulled your swim trunks over your ass. Your still stiff cock was pressed firmly against his thigh as he wrapped one leg over your to effectively pin you and keep you from struggling too hard. By the time you realized what was going on, it was too late. You started to squirm, quickly finding that the slightest movement made your cock rub against his still clothed thigh, which sent a whole new feeling through your body. Then, you felt the sharp sting against your right cheek, and heard the sound of skin hitting skin. 

“That’s one spank. You’re going to count them out loud for me, and you’re going to say thank you after each and every one. Do I make myself clear, pet?” You wanted to shake your head, you wanted to get out of Karma’s grip. You wanted to scream, and kick, and fight, but one thought kept playing in your head over and over. This was really happening. Karma was really doing this to you, even if the end goal was to purely humiliate you, he was planning on doing at least something sexual with you. 

So, you couldn’t help but feel betrayed when your lips parted and a whisper of, “Yes, Master” left your mouth. You could practically feel the smirk as Karma’s honey coated words reached your ears.

“Such a good, slutty Pet~”  _ Smack. _ That was one.  _ Smack. _ There was two. Every spank sent a shiver of excitement through your entire body. It was doubled by every surprised jolt causing you to rub against the expensive suit pants, bringing you closer and closer by just a little each time.  _ Smack.  _ A moan, a number, and a  _ Thank you Master _ each time. It was humiliating, and you were getting off on it so much.

This was wrong. It was so wrong, but it felt so good. The knowledge of how dirty it was to be getting off on something so lewd just made it feel even better. It was getting harder to count, harder to remember to thank Karma for gradually turning your ass the same color as his hair. More than once you had to be reminded, and eventually threatened with Karma starting over if you didn’t get your shit together. It worked, at first, but the fabric against your thigh felt way too good when paired with the stinging on your ass. Soon, you were grinding between each spank, which Karma found amusing so he let it slide. It took only four spanks after that, for you to cum all over his leg.

You thought that would be the end of it, he got to see your humiliation and had a new form of blackmail to use against you till the end of time. Oh, how wrong you were. Karma didn’t even give you a moment to recover as he unwrapped his leg for yours, grabbing you by the hair to pull you up so he could look into your eyes. “Did I give you permission to cum?” He demanded, eyes stern. You felt a cold shiver run down your spine and swallowed hard.

“N-No.” You stammered.

“No, what?”

“No, I-I didn’t have permission t-to cum.” Looking into his eyes, you knew he was still waiting for more and felt your face heat up slightly as you quietly added on a soft, “M-Master.”

Karma nodded and looked down at the mess on his pants that was quickly starting to stain. “Now, you’re going to clean up the mess you made. I happen to like this suit, even if it isn’t as much as you do.” You felt your body tense up and your eyes widen. Did.. did Karma know? Your unasked question was answered in the way of a predatory smirk. “Did you think I didn’t notice how red you always got when you saw how nicely I could dress? I even had this one made especially with you in mind.” 

You didn’t want to think about what that meant and instead got your feet steady under you so you could get a wet towel to clean up the cum stain. This plan of action was quickly dashed by the grip in your hair tightening, causing an involuntary moan to leave your quivering lips. “I told you to clean it up, I did  **not** say you could leave. Get on your knees, use that naughty mouth of yours, and clean my suit.” Karma was really pushing this humiliation thing, but that dominant tone in his voice left no room for argument. You started lowering yourself to the ground as the grip on your hair lessened, until you were level with your own fluids. The way they glistened on the suit in front of you, was as if they were mocking you.  _ Look at what happens when you let yourself live your dirty fantasies _ the fluids seemed to say.  _ Look at how I ended up where you wish you could be. _

You felt yourself start to salivate at the thought of being used like an object, and leaned forward slowly. You stuck your tongue out and shuddered when you tasted your own fluids. Salty, but kinda sweet thanks to all the fruit you usually ate. So, you had no problem in dragging your tongue over the clothed leg repeatedly, even after every visible drop of cum was gone. There was something about the feeling of this particular fabric under your tongue that made your hormones go wild. It was hard to pull away, but you did eventually manage. Or at least, you started to, but then you saw something that made your mouth water all over again. Karma was hard, and had his dick out in the open.

He hadn’t moved his pants any, and you were too dazed to figure out how he managed at first. It clicked after you forced your brain to work, at least a little. It was made with you in mind, that’s what Karma had said. It wasn’t the color, or the material of the suit: it was made so that he could fuck you with it on. You managed to tear your eyes away from Karma’s cock and instead looked at his face. He was, of course, smirking back down at you. “You seemed to have a hard time pulling that slutty mouth away, so I thought I would make it have a better use than just drooling over me~” You didn’t have to be told twice. 

Quickly, your mouth was wrapped around the head of his cock, lavishing every inch with your tongue. You made sure to map out every bit of skin, and memorized what he seemed to like the best. What pressures did he like with your tongue, what spots drove him crazy? How hard or soft did he seem to like you sucking? You made note of every little difference, focusing purely on pleasuring the redhead as you slowly took more and more into your mouth. Once at the base you had to take a moment to make sure you wouldn’t gag, but then you were moving your head, slow at first, but gradually picking up the pace. While you did this, Karma was quick to grab your hair again and start moving his hips. It made your eyes water and the back of your throat tingle, but it was worth it to hear all the noises and praise Karma was making.

The praise alone was more than you ever thought you would get from the redhead. Any time you managed to actually get a reaction that he didn’t try to deny for the sake of his finicky pride, Karma was praising you for doing so well and being so talented with your mouth. It was nice, and made your chest swell a little each time. However, the best part was when he was getting close, because the phrase that slipped past his lips made your heart feel like it was going to leap from your chest. “There’s my good Little Pet. You’re doing so well at sucking Master’s cock.” It was a simple word, but the addition of the possessive ‘my’ in that phrase was enough to spur you on to do your best and make Karma cum harder than he ever had in his life. At least, that was the plan.

Whether or not it was executed that well wasn’t directly said, but you know that you did manage to get him to cum pretty hard. The hot, sticky fluids shot to the back of your throat, and you took pride in being able to swallow it down with ease. You expected his seed to be earthy, musky like the rest of him, but it was surprisingly sweet. A part of you had to wonder if he had been planning this far ahead and had done so on purpose. The thought made you blush. You didn't want to think about Karma planning out any intimate scenario like this so long in advance, even though knowing him, that’s probably exactly what happened. He wasn’t one to not go all out on anything he planned. 

You pulled away afterwards and looked up at Karma, who looked surprisingly spent. He smiled down at you, instead of smirking, and the sight made your heart flutter. “What a talented mouth you have, My Pet.” You smiled, resting your head on his thigh; the one you hadn’t been licking earlier. You didn’t want your face getting wet on top of everything else. It wouldn’t have mattered though, because it didn’t last long. Instead, Karma laid on the bed and pulled you up to be laying with him. “I had more planned, but for now I think I want to just lay here with my boyfriend.”

Your eyes shot open at that. “With your what?” Karma gave a soft chuckle, nothing like his normal where he sounded like he was mocking you. It was a soft noise emanating deep from his chest. 

“You didn’t think I would plan for all that, be that intimate with you, and not keep you at my own did you?” You blushed a little. That’s exactly what you had been thinking. You had wanted to be with karma for so long, you didn’t think it would actually happen.. Especially not under such extraordinary circumstances.

“I’d be happy to be your boyfriend.” You said softly, burying your face in his chest. 

“Well, I’m glad to hear it. You didn’t have much of a choice on that matter.” He teased. “I wouldn’t let myself hook up with someone constantly who I wasn’t seeing.” The thought made your heart race. 

“Constantly?” You asked softly. Karma simply chuckled again, placing a kiss to the top of your head. 

“Don’t worry, Little Pet. I’ll make sure to make all your naughty little fantasies come true. I have so many special suits for those exact reasons.” A chill went down your spine as a pleased hum left your lips. You were certain Karma wasn’t exaggerating, and you didn’t mind the slightest bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I named this one shot 'Wander Lust', because of the term wanderlust (wow go figure). Wanderlust is the desire for travel, to get away from it all. Karma and reader had to travel to get to their lusty feelings, and I thought it was punny. So, this was the first long term project I've participated in. As the deadline grew closer, I was getting more nervous and I think that started to show a little in the writing. However, I managed to push through and get it done just barely in time. This was really fun to work on, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
